Cages
by Seraph05
Summary: Sawyer is confronted by the man he's been hunting all his life. An escape between the Jack, Sawyer and Kate insues loves will be made and broken, angst, drama, comedy, romance, action and a little violence included. Please read enjoy and review.
1. A Tiger in a Cage

His green eyes flashed with anger as he paced in an aggressive lumber back and forth. Every foot step beat heavily on the dirty ground and steel bars beneath his feet. He kicked the side of his small prison letting out an animalistic snarl as he did. Although it had been a few hours since they had tossed him into the cage in the middle of the clearing uncertainty had kept his rage boiling and his energy unwavering. The lush forest that surrounded him and the sun that was shining cheerfully down held no appeal to him as he turned again. He glared out into the forest hoping to see one of them so he could challenge them just as he had when they'd hurled him in. They had pulled the bag from his head, the light stunning him, and shoved him so his head hit the bars on the far side. They'd locked the cage shooting him cold unfeeling looks as they walked wordlessly away despite his swears and curses. He ran his fingers through his messy blond hair in frustration flinching at the bump that had swelled only making him more wrathful. He didn't have to wonder why they'd left him here alone and unguarded. He'd had a theory about the others for some time milling around in his head but it was only now it really affected him. They did experiments on people and drove people mad. He didn't know exactly what their game was but he knew they'd been trying for a while. Horses, polar bears, boars with grudges, death, fear, monsters that clunked and screeched in the night. Maybe it was all one big game to them as nothing made sense on the island. It was torture, he thought, as his glower once again traced the many bars of the cage.

He was a physical man, he could take physical insult and pain easily in his stride. This talent had served him well since he'd been on the island. However no matter how strong or fierce or determined his body was his mind could eat him alive. This cage was a psychological torment. Despite him knowing what they were doing and how they were doing it, they were succeeding. He couldn't stop thinking about the last thing he'd seen before he'd been taken away. The more he thought about it the greater his fury became and he tore once again at the lock. It was old, rusty and looked as though he might smash it as easily as he might smash glass. But it was just another part of their sick, twisted game and would not break. He kicked it, yanked it and pulled hard on it before eventually falling exhausted to his knees, forehead resting on the bars of the door. They were probably watching right now. His thoughts wondered back to the last thing he'd seen before they'd taken him away; Jack and Freckles. They had taken his companions away.

Maybe Jack was an arrogant, annoying son of a bitch sometimes but he felt a strange bond with him that he could only class as something like friendship. He had never had many friends so he wasn't sure but he'd also seldom felt the need to relieve someone's heartache yet he had told Jack about his father. And Jack in turn had listened to Sawyers regrets about Anna Lucia. They could be comrades…if they weren't rivals. There was a sharp pain in his heart as the brunette he'd come to think about so often appeared in his head again.

"Freckles" he thought trying to block out the thoughts that were one of the main causes for his restlessness. He cared about her like he'd cared about Cassidy, maybe more. He felt more willing to fight for Kate because she was just like him. She could be rough and tumble, cold and unforgiving, because she was a survivor. But what really got him were the rare times when she was sweet and cute. She also had a great weakness inside, the pain one sustains from taking another's life. He felt like they had a connection, she was good on a more fundamental level than him but they were similar all the same. He wondered where she was, if she was alright and what they were doing to her. The anxiety and anger began to well up and he let out a long groan fist still clenched around the lock.

"I swear to god, let me out of this fucking cage!" he roared his rough voice echoing around him. No one answered. He slammed the bars with his hands rising to his feet ready for another round of pacing when there was a sound. He fixed his darkened eyes on the spot where the others had disappeared into the forest. The sounds of the twigs breaking was relaxed and rhythmic, whoever it was wasn't being forced to come here. Through the clearing there came a man. The man was about as tall as him, with a medium build in his mid fifties. He wore an old style of blue jeans, black boots and a hunter's jacket. There was a hand gun at the man's hip; it gleamed catching his eye as he watched the man curiously. The man had a smug sneer on his face and brown hair peppered with silver locks here and there. He brought with him a chair and he unfolded it about ten meters from the cage then sat down. After a few more moments of silent scrutiny he spoke up.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked the man in an indignant tone and the man smiled wider before leaning back.

"I think the real question is who are you, boy?" the man asked, his accent was faintly southern and smooth with confidence "As I understand it your name is James Ford" When he didn't reply the man nodded and continued "Why is it then that she calls you Sawyer?" He leaned foreword a little his hands closing around the cold bars tightly.

"Leave her alone" he growled in a low tone and the mans expression grew serious.

"Don't worry about Kate, you'll see her soon enough. Now…how did you come about that name James?" the man replied.

"That's none of your god damned business!" He spat his knuckles white on the bars.

"Really?" the man asked his voice rising as if in surprise.

"Yeah! What do you want from all of us!" he said vehemently.

"That's not important right now…What is important is your name. I mean why chose he name of the bastard who killed your parents?" The blood drained from his face as the watched the man sitting in the chair. His legs felt weak and his blood ran cold but a murderous rage began to consume him.

"I suppose I should introduce myself" the man said tipping an invisible hat "My name is Sawyer"


	2. Mr Sawyer

Sawyer blinked, all of his attention on the man in the chair. His mouth opened and closed trying to find the words he'd held onto so long but he couldn't find them. Frozen to the spot he just stood, staring. This was the man that had caused his parents death.

"Do you still carry the letter around with you? Dear Mr. Sawyer…" he began but was cut off but Sawyer's choked gasp.

"That's impossible…we never met…you couldn't have read the letter" a quiet snigger slipped through the man's sneer.

"You don't know who I am but I know who you are and I know what you done" he continued. The memory of Kate's voice reading out his words hit hard, she had been first person other than him to read it out. Sawyer intended her to be the last because to hear her say it hurt less somehow.

"Shut up!" Sawyer snarled and the man paused for a moment but eventually continued.

"You had sex with my mother and then you stole my dad's money all away. So he got angry and he killed my mother and then he killed himself, too." The man spoke louder.

Sawyer couldn't stop the past that was seeping back into his mind.

He was just a boy and tears hadn't stopped running down his cheeks all day. His eyes were tired as he scrawled the letter under his covers with a flashlight. Until that night he thought his covers were the safest place in the world but not anymore. He felt nowhere would be safe again. Maybe nowhere would even be happy again. The horrific fleeting sight of his parents as he ran from his home never ceased to frighten him. His age was evident in the way it was written. The shock and sadness had not had time yet to fester into hate and loathing. He read the letter and he cried harder till he fell asleep with it held tight in his small fist. He took it with him. He read it every now and then to remember what that man had done to him and his parents. To keep him going in his search. The only goal he ever set. That boy lived inside every word of that letter.

"Shut up!" Sawyer shouted his breathing becoming faster with every word and he began yanking the lock hard trying to break out and end the torture.

"All I know is your name. But one of these days I'm going to find you and I'm going to give you this letter so you'll remember what you done to me." Sawyer fell silent and still waiting for the last line.

"You killed my parents, Mr. Sawyer" The wind blew softly through the trees making a rustling sound; the only other noise was Sawyers ragged breathing. The man leaned foreword.

"It wasn't my fault your parents are dead" he whispered "and besides who are you to talk? For someone out for revenge it's strange that you became who I once was hurting people just like you. A con man, a bastard...musta had your daddy in you all along"

"Leave my father out of this you filthy bastard!" Sawyer swore furiously. The man jumped to his feet drawing his gun all in the same movement. He aimed at the prisoners head but Sawyer didn't reel, he leaned closer to the bars.

"Give it your best shot asshole" Sawyers voice was low and rumbled daring the man to pull the trigger. The man snorted and turned his head to the side a little not removing his eyes from Sawyer.

"Bring him!" he ordered, reminiscent of the way Zeeke ordered the others around. From where he had come from two of the others brought out a struggling Jack shoving him to his knees, his feet and wrists bound. The black bag still covered his head as he was ordered to stay still. The pair of others left and Sawyer stared as the man moved his aim to Jacks head.

"Jack" Sawyer shouted unable to remove the harsh edge from his tone.

"Sawyer!" Came Jacks muffled reply as he sat up straighter "Where's Kate?"

"I don't know, I'm in a cage!" Sawyer added glaring once again at the man with the gun slowly coming to the realization that this man might truly be the one that ruined his life.

"I have a deal for you, Sawyer" the man said putting a hand in one of his pockets.

"Don't listen to him Sawyer their deal are worthless!" Jack barked in spite of his position.

"No this one is between me and Sawyer, Jack. A deal all our own. A personal matter you might say" the man said calmly turning briefly to Jack then back to Sawyer.

"You want to kill me don't you Sawyer? Well here's your chance" the man spoke calmly as though he might be discussing the weather "You have no weapons, not even your fists are of much good in your current situation so here's the deal. I'm going to toss you this gun which has one bullet, hope you're a good aim, and you have the option of shooting me. However if you do shoot me the others will kill Jack, Kate and you right here, right now. Option two is you throw the gun back and we'll let Jack and Kate go"

"Sawyer toss the gun back!" Jack shouted frantically, unaware of the true magnitude of the offer "There's another way!" Sawyer's expression was harsh and cold as he considered what he should do.

"It's your call" the man said and threw the gun. It sailed through the air and landed in Sawyers hand his grip tightening.

Without hesitation, he aimed and fired.


	3. Worth Dying for

Through the smoke Sawyer kicked the door viciously open smashing the bullet ridden lock to the ground. He charged out closing the space between him and his enemy, tackling Mr Sawyer to the ground mercilessly with a roar. He smacked the man across the face with the hilt of the gun and the man punched Sawyer in the stomach. Sawyer folded briefly before sinking his fist into the struggling man's side.

"Sawyer! Cut me free!" Jack barked beginning to try to pull his hands out of the ties, his raw wrists and ankles stinging. Jack was still blinded by the black bag on his head. The only clue he had as to what was going on was the muffled cries of pain and the sound of leaves being crunched as bodies tumbled over them. Sawyer head butted the man then leapt to his feet holding his sore head.

"I ain't done with you yet you bastard!" Sawyer's voice rumbled in his throat as he kicked the man in the side hard again and again.

"Sawyer" Jack said heatedly trying to get Sawyers attention.

"Shut the hell up Jack!" Sawyer spat venomously as he continued his assault. He was a surprisingly tough man considering his age and took the beating in his stride. He finally grabbed Sawyer's leg and kicked the other one so Sawyer fell onto his back with a thud. Then he got up stumbling backwards a few steps. As Sawyer scrambled to his feet the man pulled a whistle from his jacket and blew hard. A shill squeal issued from it and Jack jumped at the sound. Sawyer made to punch the man when a gun shot rang out through the clearing. A hot burning gash grazed across his forearm and he let out an agonised shout jumping back. The man smiled and shook his finger at Sawyer. The wounded stared wildly around his eyes picking up every movement as he clutched his arm. He heard faint rustling and ran to Jack quickly pulling the bag from his head. Jack reeled blinking, as Sawyer had, from the light. Sawyer watched the man and his surroundings guardedly as he quickly untied Jack. Once freed he and Jack stood each now watching for the others who were undoubtedly hiding, armed and ready to fire at any moment.

"What are they waiting for?" Sawyer whispered looking behind them as they began to back away.

"I don't know" Jack glared at the man who was simply standing and smiling blood dripping down his face from where the gun had hit him "Lets make a break for it" he added then turned suddenly pelting away into the forest behind them. Sawyer continued backing away, glowering steadily at the man then stopped. He was torn.

This was his reason for existence. Killing this man was all he ever had. Wasn't that worth dieing for? His eyes flicked around still finding nothing. If they hadn't killed him yet why would they kill him if he attacked now? No one would miss him if he died and this was the man who killed his parents. This man that was smiling at him. He should never be allowed to smile again.

"What are you waiting for?" He asked innocently, once again as though it was all a joke. He knew what was going on; somehow he knew what Sawyer would do. All the more incentive to kill him, no one should know what was going on in his head, Sawyer thought.

"I said I wasn't done with you yet, old man" Sawyer started marching toward the man fists clenching, muscles tightening. The man wiped the blood from his face and cleaned his hand on his shirt.

"Well then, is there anything you want me to tell Kate once you're dead?" Sawyer kept moving foreword and for the first time the man looked little surprised and added "That you were so selfish that you chose your own life over hers?"

"Fine" Sawyer snarled.

"That you begged before you died?"

"I don't care, she won't believe you anyway"

"That you love her?" Sawyer ruthlessly smiled lunging foreword. A look of shock dawned on the man's face as he realized he had no time to act. Sawyer punched stepping again pulling the brunt of his force into that one punch. The sound of his fist hitting that man's face was sickening as he knocked the man off his feet and he went slamming to the ground. Sawyer ran foreword into the forest leaving the man without even glancing behind. A few shots went off but he was uninjured and ran on. As he pelted through the bush, pushing branches out of the way, he tried to find a trail aware that he could die at any moment as this was where the others had come from. His mind was finally beginning to function again and important points were raised. He was somewhere on the island, did not know how to navigate, he didn't know where he was, there could be others everywhere, he might barge into their camp by accident, Jack was running in the opposite direction as far as he knew, he was fairly certain they wouldn't miss next time and his cunning negotiating skills meant nothing to them. Sawyer did know one thing though; he was not going to let them keep Kate. He was furious at the thought of her being taken away, furious that she chose to look at Jack in stead of him when she mightn't have ever seen him again. She couldn't spare him a glance. But all the same he would rather her safe and alive then in the hands of those so called others. He came to a stop all senses heightened, looking around as the sweat dripped down his face.

"Freckles!" he hissed. When no answer came he moved on a little more slowly calling out to her as he went.

"Freckles!" he whispered then waited with still no reply following. He sighed then called out again.

"Kate!" Sawyer heard rustling, it was coming from behind, someone was moving towards him. He spun around.

A/N: Then a big purple dinosaur ate him up XD I hope you're enjoying the story so far. Please do review its how I gauge if I should continue. I have the next chapter planned so if you like it let me know so I can type it up :P in truth I'll continue as long as idea's come to me but it is very nice/ gratifying/ incentive to continue when I get reviews


	4. Kate

"Uhh" Kate groaned as she felt a growing soreness in her skull and neck. The last thing she remembered was Jack's face then a black bag. She winced recalling the next event as being a swift painful bash to her head. Kate blinked and squinted as she opened her eyes and began looking around. She was in a lush fairly dense part of a forest tied tightly to a tree with ropes. At least she knew why her neck was so stiff now; being unconscious vertically and having her head hanging for hours. She was alone and it didn't seem like anyone was around. Her mouth was dry from the gag that was keeping her from calling out for help. It was light, still day, or was it the next day she wondered. She didn't know how long she'd been there. A sense of fear gripped her as she questioned what had happened to Jack and Sawyer while she was out. Where they safe, were they in danger, were they dead she thought frantically.

"Whoa Kate" she mentally calmed herself "There's nothing you can do about them right now so lets try to escape first then I can worry" The sun shone down pleasantly on her face as she assessed her situation. She struggled a little to see it any part of her could move. To her surprise she found her wrists that were tied behind her on either side of the tree were a bit lose. She began to move them around to try and free them. After about ten minutes of struggling one hand came lose. However just as she managed this she heard the crunching branches and leaves of someone coming. She put her hand behind her back and narrowed her eyes trying to spot who was making the noise. Then she saw him coming through the forest. It was an older man whose hair was losing its brown colour. The man was only a little taller than her and he was wearing blue jeans, the kind her father use to wear. He also wore black boots and a hunter's jacket. He had a gun tucked under a leather belt and a untrustworthy smile on his lips. He carried with him a white fold up chair and it made him cumbersome as he weaved through the trees. He stopped only a few meters from her and leant the chair on a tree.

"I'm beginning to think it was a bad idea to bring this" he addressed her, his deep southern sounding accent distinct as he jabbed a finger in the chairs direction "Not enough room to even set it up" Kate remained silent but gritted her teeth against the gag. This man obviously wasn't here to help her and was most likely one of the others yet he had the gall to patronise her with polite conversation. She glared at him coldly as he finally looked at her.

"What's with that look Kate? Do you wanna say something?" he asked flashing her a quick sneer "Ok" He strolled over pulling the gag away from her mouth.

"There is that better?"

"Where are they!" she snarled, her voice husky from dryness.

"Who?" he said with a confused frown.

"Don't give me that! The men who were with me before, the ones you people separated from me!" Kate snapped her free hand starting to pick at a rope that was going around her waist. There were several other ropes around her rib cage, neck, legs and ankles but she couldn't reach them.

"You mean Jack and-" he began but she cut him off.

"Sawyer, yeah, where are they. What have you done with them?" she said impatiently.

"Sawyer?" he repeated genuine surprise in his voice "You mean James?" Kate straightened up in alarm and bewilderment.

"How do you know his real name?" she said her slowly with guarded suspicion.

"Well let's just say we have a history" he said quietly with a snigger.

"Sawyer? Sawyer doesn't have a history with…" Kate began quickly but the words seemed to disappear from mouth as she came to a shocking realisation "anyone…"

"What?" He questioned leaning foreword as he noticed her strange stutter mid-sentence. She looked up at him going over his features again.

"Is it you? Are you him?" she asked dazed by her revelation "are you…the original Sawyer?" she jumped as he let out a cackle then nodded.

"I'm surprised he told you about me, you must be a very special girl Kate" he said.

"What…what are you doing here…why are you on this island?" she managed to spit the words out a strange anger beginning to burn in her heart as she remembered the suffering in Sawyers eyes when he had told her about his past. It had hurt him so much to speak about it that it had made her wonder if it had been the first time he'd ever told someone about it. Her gaze hardened into a glare.

"I'm here to say hello to James" he answered making his way over to his chair. He picked it up and began to walk slowly away. She knew it was pointless to tell Mr. Sawyer to leave him alone. Maybe he'd even prefer to get his chance to end his hateful past and move on. But at the same time…

"Hey, you!" she uncharacteristically shouted "If I ever come across you again I'll kill you myself" it was an empty threat but she said it with all the scorn of an honest one.

"Why? I ain't done nothing to you Kate" He said airily as he continued on.

"You ruined a man's life for your own selfish reasons, what more could you possibly get from him!" she yelled louder finally freeing herself from the rope around her waist. He pivoted to face her, his form half hidden behind one of the trees.

"I'm not done ruining it yet, there's still so much more to gain" he replied cryptically the next line sending ominous chills down her spine "And it seems I have found just how"


	5. The Search

With barely any time to think Sawyer snatched a large branch from the ground and held it like a baseball bat. He glared threateningly out at where the sound was coming from and gripped the branch tighter. His heart beat sped up till it was pounding against his ribcage. The crunching of leaves and twigs underfoot grew louder. If Sawyer was going to have any chance against an other, armed or not, he knew he would need the element of surprise. He made to hide but as he did his peruser burst into view. Sawyers muscles tightened then relaxed.

"Jesus, Jack you damn near gave me a heart attack!" the agitated blond snarled letting out a loud annoyed sigh "What the hell did you think you were doing!"

"ME? What the hell did you think you were doing?" Jack shot back, panting, as he stormed over "I said 'lets make a break for it' and when I turn to look back I see you going in the opposite direction! The others could be anywhere here!"

"You think I don't know that doc?" Sawyer spat back incredulously and began to walk again still clutching the branch in his hand "We have to find freckles and as far as I figure since this is where they came from – this is where she'll be" Jack stared at Sawyer evenly a little startled that for once he agreed with what the hot-headed southerner said. He nodded picking up a branch and followed after.

"Alright but we have to keep it down if we're going to get away un-noticed" Jack said calmly as he quietly caught up to Sawyer.

"I don't know" Sawyer replied cautiously surveying his surroundings "These people are so damn good at hide and seek they could be watching us now and…"

"We wouldn't know it" Jack finished also warily gazing about, searching for eyes or fire or the glint of steal weapons in the green of the forest. In spite of Sawyers valiant search for Kate he couldn't stop his mind wandering back to the man who claimed to be the Sawyer of his childhood. All too familiar memories of his mother leaving mysteriously at night, his father's drunken violence and screaming matches he learnt to hide from came flooding back. Strangely enough towards the end there was less arguments and fear because his father never came home and his mother never wanted him to be home so they didn't even exchange words. He snorted quietly to himself at the irony of his one encounter with the man with no heart that called himself Sawyer. He didn't even know if that was his real name. A man was in the kitchen with his mother and facing in the other direction when he had come in. His mother had turned and smiled at him and quietly ushered him out of the kitchen.

"Who is that mom?" he asked catching only a quick glimpse of the man, the sight now faded with time. She had replied soothingly and cheerfully.

"That's Mr. Sawyer. He's a good man. He is going to make everything ok"

"So what was with you and that guy back there?" Sawyer jumped being snapped from the past by Jacks question.

"None of your business" Sawyer stated shortly, bitter with the memories of things passed.

"Why did you want to kill him? You can't risk our lives and not explain why" Jack persisted a serious tone in his voice.

"Watch me" Sawyer said coldly. After a few minutes Jack tried again attempting to fill the tension of their vicarious situation.

"What did he mean by personal matter?" Sawyer spun around coming face to face with Jack and replied through gritted teeth.

"Personal, Doc, as in having nothing to do with you" Jack fell silent realizing it was pointless to continue with this conversation as it obviously was a sore point. After five minutes of quiet searching Sawyer broke the silence in a slightly softer tone of voice than before.

"I've known about him since I was young. He…" Sawyer paused searching for the words but in the end decided to be vague instead of honest "screwed me over... Don't even know if he's the real deal but I don't care. Anyone claiming to be him is asking for trouble"

"Apparently" Jack muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Sawyer growled looking over his shoulder "You know I'm finding you less and less tolerable by the minute, Doc" Jacks eyes widened and he quickly hissed

"Shhhhhh!" after a moment of nothing Sawyer spoke up again.

"What?" Jack was now looking around pulling leaves out of the way to see further and physically moving around to seemingly find something.

"Do you hear anything?" Sawyer strained his ears and lifted his branch defensively as he too stared around. At first all he could hear was the wind rustling the leaves and Jack moving around. He worried that whatever Jack heard might have been the others finally catching up.

"No" he said after a moment.

"Listen!" Jack implored him with a whisper. A sound seemed to leap into the air and he could now hear it too. It was human, a woman's voice.

"It's this way!" Jack said suddenly pelting into the bushes and weaving between trees. Sawyer raced after him listening harder as the muffled cries became clearer. At the sound of her distressed yells their run became a full blown pelt as fear gripped them.

"Jack! Sawyer! HELP!"


	6. Fallen

Kate struggled fearfully to escape her lose but twisting bounds as he came towards her. It was Mr. Sawyer or at least it looked just like him however there was a vast difference between him and the man that had cheerfully left her mere hours ago. This man's face was set in an expression as cold as stone, blood smeared down the left side of his face and there was no hint of slyness in his eyes anymore. He looked cruel and terrifying as he moved clumsily between the trees towards her his heavy breathing audible. Whatever thrashing he had taken had set him off balance as he approached a black gun, she was sure the one she had seen on him before had been silver, aimed at her with one shaking hand. There were bruises appearing on any flesh not covered up, his arms and left eye being the most notable and there were more blood stains on his shirt. However he moved like he couldn't feel it, like a man possessed. She had, when she first noticed him coming through the lush jungle, had the presence of mind to wonder weather it was Sawyer that had caused such a horrific amount of injuries but as Mr. Sawyer drew steadily closer with an ominous callous expression on his face those thoughts faded away replaced with concern at the fear creeping up the back of her spine. Sometime between when she first saw him and when he reached her, she had called out for Jack and Sawyer praying that if one of them had escaped they could come to her aid but to no avail.

"That James…causing me all this trouble" He mumbled frostily his voice lacked the smug tone it held before. That superiority was replaced by vengeance and he spoke slowly as he continued "Sorry I took so long to come back Kate but we couldn't get what we wanted from him…I'm afraid…" he drew nearer still, now only a foot away "We're going to have to take it out of your hide instead" She held back a whimper as he leant against the tree and loomed over her. He slowly brought the gun up resting it clumsily on her forehead.

"Any last requests?" he asked his finger tightening around the trigger.

"Yeah" Kate replied her heart almost audible in its mad beating. He smirked leaning closer the mussel pushing harder against her head. She slipped he hands out from behind her back bashing his hand away and tearing herself from the tree, not as restrained as he had thought.

"Bad move" he replied spinning around, taking quick aim and firing.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sawyer's mind registered the shot and the agonised cry but he couldn't bring himself to link the two together. Like him Jack had come to a shocked halt.

"Kate" the doctor whispered weakly. Sawyer didn't want to wait to find out if she was wounded or…worse. He took up their previous pace launching himself into a full throttle pelt through the bush, towards where the sounds had come from.

Was she ok? What had happened? The thought of never hearing her voice again felt septic in his mind as he charged foreword. When did he begin to care so much he wondered briefly, but that thought was soon shoved to the back of his mind along with the pain his wounds were screaming. His whole being was focused on one thing and one thing only.

Her.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kate lay writhing in a ball on the ground groaning and blood running down her shirt. She'd only made it a few feet before he managed to shoot her, bringing her down. Mr. Sawyer sneered at her as he walked over and squatting down beside her decided to speak.

"What was your last request? To have a quick death, perhaps? I'm sorry but I can't grant you that now. You missed your chance" he said watching her suffer her moans echoing around "Maybe I should end it for you…after all I don't want them to find you and your making so much noise now that wouldn't be too hard" He aimed the gun one more time. Kate's eyes widened in both fury and agony then began to blur. Tears rolled down her cheeks weeping mixing with whimpers from the pain. She didn't want it to end here in the dirt, scrub and blood. There was so much left to do. Things and people she hadn't made peace with. Loves she couldn't stand to lose but she couldn't move, staring down the barrel of the gun again. She thought she heard something like a roar then the cruel man who had shot her was suddenly gone, vanished from her sight. She heard vague noises like scuffles. Then her name and a man skidded to her side.

"Kate! Kate!"

"Jack?" he sounded very distressed.

"Where did he shoot you, tell me!" she could almost hear the tears and desperation in his voice but she could barely see him. She looked around and saw a man holding Mr. Sawyer to the ground. He was furious and was shouting his accent and voice sounded familiar. Then his face turned to look at her.

"Freckles?" he said sounding unsure of something. Unsure how to act, perhaps. Who was it? He moved closer now as her eyes slid shut and her muscles relaxed. One last sound registered before she faded away. It was so loud it managed to break through the haze before the warmth of the darkness took her.

"KATE!"

It was Sawyer.

A/N: I't not over yet folks so tune in for the next exiting installment of Cages like...this weekend! That's right barely any waiting this time! It's going to be slightly skate, slightly jate and at it's conclusion something astounding will happen and it will leave you wanting more i hope LOL Please read enjoy and review. I apologise for it's shortness but it was a good place to stop before the next chapter which I suspect will be a bit longer than my usual ones cause of the stuff that will happen hee hee


	7. And So It Begins

Sawyer's mouth opened and closed his voice lost in a kind of terror and grief he hadn't felt for twenty years. It was near tangible; he could taste it in the air, musty and rank, he could feel it sick in the pit of his stomach, he could smell it in the gunpowder that hadn't yet settled and he had seen it as those sad, longing eyes of hers had closed. He even remembered it from when he was small, climbing out from underneath his bed. Horror. And then his mother. Devastation.

She lay still before him her tanned beautiful face spotted with her own blood. Near unaware of Jacks presence he reached out cupping one soft cheek in his rough hand. Jack was checking her vital signs ignoring Sawyer as completely as he was being ignored his own mind locked on Kate too. He had a reputation of persisting to the enth degree, doing whatever was necessary to save the patient. In the operating room it was his strength, it drove him on, made him indefatigable but here on the island it was his weakness. He had to learn when to hold on and when to let go of those who depended on him. When to keep trying and when to let them slip away. It was his gift never to stop and now it was his curse. He blinked back some tears as his eyes wondered back to her peaceful face.

"Sorry, Kate" he thought to himself "I can't let you rest yet"

Mr Sawyer had been disarmed when Sawyer had tackled him to the ground and now he lay there weakened from the fighting and beating he had taken. He knew he had to escape before the assault he was surely about to receive started but he was dizzy and sore. He let out a small groan bracing himself as he felt two fists bore into his chest, wench him up by the shirt and slam him against a near by tree.

"What the hell is going on?" Sawyer said, his voice ragged and dangerous "What are you doing here?"

"I ain't telling you shit, boy" he spat staring into the eyes of his captor. Sawyer drew the black gun from his belt and shoved it into the man's neck.

"You'll tell us what we want to know or I'm going to put a hole in you neck" he snarled. The man remained silent. Sawyer cocked the gun and shoved it harder.

"Don't want to choke on your own blood, do you old man?"

"Ok, ok!" Mr. Sawyer growled finally giving in. Jack looked up from what he was doing.

"Why are you here?" Sawyer repeated his voice losing none of the wrath it held a moment ago, muscles still tensed.

"A few months ago…" he hesitated but after a minute of thought he continued, "Some men came to my house…they knew who I was…that I was a con man and what I had done to your family. They even told me about you and that you craved my death. Then they made me a proposition. They said if I came with them to an island and help them with you they would pay me a lot of money…I agreed…and so here I am"

"Why me?" Sawyer asked after a brief moment of thought, his confusion growing.

"I don't know" the man replied and despite what he'd done to them the honesty in his tone was believable.

"Why did you shoot Kate?" he continued shoving the mussel harder. He let out a groan of pain before answering.

"They told me to if…"

"IF WHAT?!" Sawyer snarled louder.

"If you didn't react to me…in a certain way I was told to kill her" he stuttered his reply sounding uncertain.

"A reaction…" Sawyer said his voice softening a little, he frowned "What do you mean…what- what the hell is going on?!"

"It's not just you…" he added looking over in Jack and Kate's direction "It's them too"

"Who are the others?" Jack shouted angrily getting to his feet "What are they doing here and what does it have to do with us?!"

Mr. Sawyer watched the two men for a moment as the doctor got closer then slowly smiled as if something had dawned on him. He was calm and spoke again.

"You'd like to know wouldn't you? Like to make this all better…make it all go away." He said mysteriously gesturing to the all around "but it won't"

"Tell us everything! Now!" Jack shouted an inch from the mans face. Sawyer recoiled a little never having seen Jack so angry, even at him.

"These people…this place…it's not what you think it is. You are all just-" a shot rang out through the quiet clearing and Jack and Sawyer drew back Sawyer dropping the limp man to the ground.

"Sawyer! What do you think you're doing?! He was about to tell us what the hell has been going on these past few weeks and now he's dead!!" Jack roared grabbing him by the lapels, unable to control his ferocity.

"Whoa! Whoa, Doc. It wasn't me! It wasn't me!" Sawyer yelled handing his the gun to Jack "Look! The pistols still cocked ok, Jesus!" Jack let go and saw the he was telling the truth. He glared at Sawyer a little more calmly and handed the gun back. He turned his scorn to the surrounding jungle that hid the others and pivoted returning protectively to Kate. Sawyer looked back to the dead man on the ground, the man that had almost told them why they had been delegated to this damned island and the man that he had always hunted.

"He's dead" Sawyer said quietly trying to come to terms with the fact. Mr. Sawyer was dead. He held his hand against his forehead then ran his fingers through his hair at the sudden but intense sense of loss that gripped him. He felt deprived. He'd pictured it many times with fear, with envy, with rage. But no matter how many different situations, where or when, he was always the one that pulled the trigger. Felt the pressure of the gun in his hand when the bullet shot out, his justice finally received he would drop the gun and walk away. There would never be another anticlimax like this; it was enough to make him want to cry.

"You bastard" he swore at the corpse as he slowly turned away.

What happened after that he never imagined because it was a thought, it use to be the only thought, that filled him with terrible uncertainty. An uncertain future. When one lives and breaths lies and deceit all his life what kind of future is there to look forward to? That's where she came into it. Why was she ever so different? When did it happen? When did he start caring for her? There was a noise. Sawyer's eyes widened and he felt his heart thump. It was a cough. Then there was another. Jack was holding Kate up a little by the shoulders and his eyes were staring intently at her as well. Her body shook a little as she coughed again her brow creasing.

"She- She's alive!" Sawyer exclaimed, laughter in his voice, as he quickly knelt beside her. Jack nodded wiping his nose a relived smile dawning on his face as well.

"For now" then he looked at Sawyer "But we've got to find some water to clean the wound. She's been shot through her arm and it nicked her side here a bit too," he said pointing to some skin near her ribcage. Then he tore some of his shirt off and wrapped it tightly around her arm to stop the bleeding.

"I need that sleeve" Jack ordered indicating to the right arm of Sawyer's shirt. Sawyer glared at him, his pet hate was being told what to do especially when it was Jack, and for a moment the air grew tense but then he reached up to his shoulder, gripped the brown material tightly in his fist and ripped it off. He passed it to Jack and sighed.

"I guess this means we're working together again don't it doc?"

"Yes, it does Sawyer. Can you hold her for a minute" he asked as Sawyer slipped his arm behind her shoulders. She felt light but warm and in some way fragile. Jack lifted her arm taring a little more from his shirt, as it was slightly cleaner than Sawyers, and placed it over the cut then used the material from Sawyers shirt arm to hold it there as well as keep pressure on it. As he tied the knot she didn't flinch and in all probability she was still out but Jack checked her again just in case. Then he noticed Sawyer was watching her with a tender sort of expression. He stared at him for a moment briefly remembering the gruff southerners confession while he had been recovering from his own shot wound but dismissed it having suffered enough grief over it already. He moved his hand to her back and his other under her knees. Sawyer's head flicked up to greet Jack's discontented gaze.

"Yes, it does"

A/N: Reviews are love. XD Hope you all enjoyed this chapter the next one is going to be a little more romance related, some angst of course AND best of all more Jack/ Kate/ Sawyer triangle! Wee! I love the triangle almost as much as I love it when Kate and Sawyer are together. Cause when they were together and it as all sweet, with the exercises and when she read him the magazine and fluff like that, I didn't lose interest in them but it felt like I didn't need to analyse them so much (I do that, I'm a psychology student, the human condition fascinates me, ok?) to find proof that they dig each other cause they were in denial for so long and Jack was there too etc. So despite being a Skater there will be Jate bits too and who knows…maybe I'll let Jack win…hee hee. I repeat, reviews are love : D Thanks for all who have read so far XD


	8. Love and Fear

Sawyer watched the moonlight pass across her tanned face in the dark as she slept. He blinked a few times; his expression relaxed as he silently admired her delicate features, then returned to washing his wounds stifling a snigger at his other travelling companion. Jack was sleeping heavily not to far from Kate his breathing quiet and rhythmic.

"You talk a mean game, doc, but when it comes down to it you're as human as the rest of us" Sawyer muttered remembering a conversation they had had earlier that day.

They had walked for hours the paranoia of being watched and followed by unseen eyes and bodies kept their heart beats racing and their wits about them. Sawyer had offered a few times to take turns carrying Kate but Jack wouldn't hear of it. Ever the brave leader he had snorted to Jack's great agitation. In fact they had managed a quite few arguments over the subject. However neither of them had the luxury of raising their voices, eventually coming to an armed truce. They had finally found a small lake an hour before and after much debate as to what to do with regards to the others and whether they should continue in order to avoid capture or stay where there was water they decided to stay for the night. Sawyer took the first watch allowing Jack to lie down and rest but not before telling Sawyer explicitly to wake him if Kate became conscious.

The southerner moved a few feet back from the waters edge and took out the gun they had stolen from the dead Mr. Sawyer. He inspected it carefully to see it was damaged or dirty: things that might hinder its effectiveness. Unlike Kate who had originally pretended to have no knowledge of gun use Sawyer always showcased his skills with weaponry having used a great variety of guns before this. He recognised the model as being an older military model. He unloaded it, checked it for faults, re-loaded it and aimed into the dark forest surrounding them. For the first time in what seemed like forever he felt a twinge of boredom and turned putting the gun back under his belt. A gurgling noise issued through the still night and Sawyer rubbed his stomach. It hadn't occurred to him that he hadn't eaten since yesterday. Taking a quick look around he noticed some of the trees were the same as the ones they harvested their fruit from back at camp. He rolled his eyes, unimpressed, and groaned as he approached one of the larger ones.

"What I would give for a well done steak with gravy and golden mashed potatoes…" he grumbled taking a hold of some of the thick vines hanging from the tree. He climbed it with a certain lack of grace, nearly falling twice before he finally reached the luscious food. He took his shirt off and began filling it with fruit. One advantage to being lost again and in the middle of a deserted part of the island was that the fruit was still in abundance. Sawyer wondered briefly, as he slung the bundle of fruit over his shoulder what the Others ate, his mind reeled back to the strange food cargo that had fallen from the sky, but the thought was quickly forgotten as he slid back down the tree. Casually he made his way over to his sleeping comrades. His eyes had finally adjusted to the dark and he could see that it was a calm clear night as the leaves in the trees barely moved. He sat back leaning against a tree near Kate. He undid his shirt and emptied the fruit out before him. He counted them absentmindedly as he brushed the leaves and twigs out of his shirt and put it back on. He was just about to choose one of the seven large fruits to eat when he saw Kate move. Sawyer crawled over so he was sitting by her side. Her face scrunched up and then her eyes slowly opened. They shone in the soft light as her gaze was turned to him.

"Sawyer?" She asked huskily "What happened…where are we?"

"That bastard Sawyer shot you. The bullet grazed your side and took a bit out of your arm too. Then we made a break for it, ran for a few hours and eded up stopping here. Jack cleaned out your wound, he says you'll be ok but it would be easier to treat you if we were back at the hatch" Sawyer explained slowly in a whisper as Kate nodded a little in understanding. She was silent for a moment.

"Did you get him?" she asked, deep concern in her dim eyes. Sawyer looked down reliving the irony of his nemesis's passing.

"Nah, but he's dead" he had searched for a better way to say it but none came. Four words for a lifetime of suffering he thought venomously but the poison in his heart began to drain away as he turned back to her.

"I'm sorry" she said softy and solemnly. He gave her a small grin but noting her weakness his thoughts plummeted to Jack's instructions. He knew he should wake Jack to inspect her but he didn't want to. He wanted her all to himself. He reached over picking up one of the seeded fruits so she could see it, smirking so the playful dimples appeared on his cheeks.

"Hungry?"

"Mmmm" she nodded.

"Hope your strong enough to chew freckles or I'm gonna have to chew it for you" she scrunched up her nose in distaste though she smiled back.

"I can chew, thanks" she replied.

"Aww" Sawyer sniggered pealing the sweet fruit "No spoon either"

"Sawyer" she scolded rolling her eyes. He slid around behind her lifting her head so it rested on one of his knees. He held the fruit to her mouth and she began to eat eventually lifting up her uninjured hand to hold it herself.

"I can hold it" she said putting her hand on it.

"You sure?"

"Yes!"

"Ok then" he agreed letting it slip into her hand. She slowly munched away at the fruit still weak from her injury.

"I was way better at this then you are" Kate muttered with a grin as she ate.

"What?" Sawyer asked.

"When you were shot in the shoulder I took better care of you" she replied "I brought you food, stayed up all night, mushed the fruit up for you and was going to spoon feed you too"

"All that for lil' ol' me?" Sawyer sniggered "Well in case you haven't noticed princess I brought you food, its very dark and I fed you so technically I went one step better" She finished of the last of the fruit, still a bit hungry but more satisfied than when she woke up and was just about to ask for more when Sawyer continued.

"But…I could do more" he put his hand gently across her eyebrows to feel her temperature, his cold hand feeling good against her feverish skin. She waited for a pun on the fact that she was hot but when none came she began to realise what an intimate moment this was. Then he took his hand away and leaned closer blowing softly on her forehead to keep it cool. She closed her eyes enjoying the relaxing sensation. After a while he stoped and brushed a few lose hairs from her face reliving the happiness and relief he found in her life.

"You've got a bit of a fever there freckles" he whispered softly her green eyes meeting his "I could kiss it better" she let her eyes slide closed again and felt his lips brush her forehead lightly.

"Hey!" Sawyer sat up straight and Kate looked over to see Jack glaring at them "I told you to wake me the second she woke up!"

"Look she was hungry! So I gave her some food! I think hungers a pretty good indication that she's ok, don't you!" Sawyer spat his mood swinging fiercely as Jack walked over and knelt down beside them.

"How are you feeling?" Jack asked Kate irritably ignoring Sawyer and checking Kate's pulse.

"I feel very tired and a bit dizzy, hot…I just want to sleep" she replied her eyelid seeming to grow heavier by the moment.

"How do your wounds feel?" he asked gently checking her pupils and temperature.

"…I don't really feel them" she answered after a moment of silent thought. Jacks paused looking back to her face.

"What?" he asked, Sawyer detecting a hint of concern in the doctors voice.

"I can't feel any pain" she yawned unaware of Jack's sudden unease. He lifted the edges of the mock bandages around her wound which had stopped the bleeding earlier that day. He frowned a little and Kate noticed.

"What?" she asked nervously.

"Nothing" he said meeting her eyes as he said it.

"Can I sleep then?"

"Yes, the best thing you can do right now is sleep" he said giving her a reassuring smile.

"Thanks Jack" she said Sawyer felt a slight sting of annoyance and jealously as Kate's eyes finally closed.

"Goodnight Sawyer" was the last thing she said before she slowly went limp in his lap. Sawyer waited till her breathing became rhythmic and calm before turning to Jack who was sitting a metre away.

"What's wrong?" Sawyer asked in a low dangerous whisper watching Jacks expression "Why can't she feel her wounds" Jack scratched his head tetchily, his eyes flicking to Kate.

"It could be a lot of things…"Jack murmured knowing Sawyer wouldn't settle for the same answer as Kate "It could be shock, some nerves could be damaged, the loss of blood could be causing it uh…it could be that the impact from the bullet has caused unseen injury-"

"Let me rephrase" Sawyer cut in impatiently "Why is it that you went pale at the realisation that she couldn't feel her wounds?"

"Its highly unlikely…but possible that she might have gangrene" Jack said the word quickly but was obviously still agonising over it in his own mind.

"What?!" Sawyer hissed.

"She's suffered a severe injury, has a fever, can't feel her wounds...these are all textbook symptoms and cause. There are certain types of gangrene that can be contracted from dirt, she was rolling her fresh wound in dirt out of pain and this is a tropical place where such gangrene is more likely to exist " Watching the dismay pass over Sawyers face and feeling his own fear tear into his heart once more he continued "But it's highly improbable, you suffered many of the same symptoms when you were shot and were in worse conditions than she is now, god you went into septic shock, but you made it through. Kate is a strong, healthy woman and she has the best chance of not contracting it" After a few minutes of tense quiet had passed between them Sawyer spoke again.

"If she does have it can you treat her?" Sawyer asked his voice firm despite being scared of the answer.

"There are some methods and antibiotics back at the hatch but out here in this place…" he said eyeing the dark forest resentfully "I have none of the equipment needed. I would not be able to treat her" Sawyer lifted Kate's head tenderly and moved it from his knee so it rested on the ground. He watched her for a moment more and then snorted stubbornly shoving his alarm to the back of his mind. He crawled around passed her and Jack till he was five metres away.

"It's your turn to watch her Doc" he said shortly lyring down though he didnt fall asleep till many hours later thoughts of Kate, the old Sawyer and Jack tugging relently at his mind.

* * *

"When should we try again?"

The man watched the three through the dark, cold detachment in his eyes.

"Tomorrow at noon…see if we can't push him a bit more, get the girl and this time don't miss"

A/N: Sorry it didn't end up quite as romantic as I had originally thought, I was gonna have more Jate but that will have to wait till next time. Having said that this is possibly the last chapter I will write of this series. If enough people care (cough) review (cough) i may continue. So next time on Lost, Cages: What is it that the others plan to do with our heroes? Will Kate's condition worsen? And is it Jack or Sawyer the men in the dark were referring to when they said "him"? Find out (if i do continue) next time on LOST!


End file.
